


Goodnight, Twilight

by Skyler10



Series: Hawaiian Honeymoon [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Beach Holidays, F/M, Fluff, Hawaii, Honeymoon, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 16:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7180307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Tentoo are in Hawaii for their honeymoon, taking the baby TARDIS for its first long-distance trip. Part 2 – sunset</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodnight, Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> For TPP – “beach goddess” and “encounters with ocean wildlife.” Sequel to “Hello, Sunshine.” Also just an excuse for me to write plotless fluff about my otp in one of my favorite places. Miss these islands. <3

Despite being on the first day of their honeymoon, the Doctor and Rose were both restless and eager to see the island after breakfast. They had a full day of hiking up a dormant volcano to see a waterfall, picnicking for lunch down by the beach and shopping at one of the million branches of a convenience chain called an “ABC Store.” Now they were finishing up dinner at a lu’au. Not one of those corny touristy ones, mind, but the Doctor had (naturally) made a friend on their hike today and the proudly Hawaiian nature guide had invited them to the real thing later on that evening.

 It was a slightly more formal affair than their hiking clothes and trainers, so they took time to clean up and change into a navy hibiscus print button-up for him and a light, flowy dress for her. They had found the island wear at a giant store called Hilo Hattie, where clothes were organized by fabric print, so a mumu could be next to a sexy low-cut halter top (the latter of which, the Doctor picked out as a present for Rose to wear tomorrow). They also picked out a bottle of wine for their dinner hosts. (They had traveled enough to know that wine was an almost-universally accepted hospitality gift.)

Rose hadn’t quite picked up how, but the guide and his family had royal blood. The Doctor found this fascinating and the men were in deep discussion over colonialism, religious rituals, fishing techniques, and ancient wars. Honestly, Rose had given up trying to listen in somewhere around the history of surfing. Instead, she decided to make friends with the women of the community, who invited her to join their lei-making. They were planning on selling most of them, but gave one to Rose as a gesture of friendship. They insisted on pinning one in her hair as well, behind her left ear. That indicated she was taken, they told her. The young bride blushed and look to her new husband, still deep in conversation.

She noticed from the color of the sky that it was getting late.

“We’d better walk back now, love.”

“Ah, you’re right!” He rose his eyebrows as his time sense kicked in. “Blimey, completely lost track there. Pleasure to meet you all.”

They said affectionate goodbyes to their Hawaiian friends and headed back down to the pathway that ran along the shore. When they got close to their hotel, the concrete turned to sand-covered wooden planks.

“Whoops!” Rose’s flip flop caught on a board and she slipped, but the Doctor caught her around her waist just in time. She sent him a grateful smile. “Thanks.”

“Why don’t we walk along the beach instead?” he asked. “We’re going to get all sandy anyway, might as well go big or go home, as they say.”

She bent to pick up her flipflops in one hand and threaded her fingers of the other hand through his. They strolled along the beach as the sun made its way back down to the horizon. They were the perfect picture of a honeymooning couple, from her sun-kissed skin and flower accessories to his proud walk and possessive hold on her hand.

The palm trees swayed overhead in harmony with the crashing of the waves upon the sand. They passed an oceanside restaurant with outdoor seating that had a ukulele player and singer covering Beach Boys songs.

As “Surfer Girl” began to play, the restaurant patrons made their way to the dancefloor in front of the entertainers. Couples walking along the beach around Rose and the Doctor stopped and began to sway in each other’s arms. She slowed their pace and sent him a questioning look.

“Yeah, why not?” He grinned and pulled her close. They danced for a moment, leaning in closer and closer until…

“Oh! Oh! My hat!” An older woman chased after her straw sunhat as a breeze kept it hopping down the beach farther out of her reach than she could run.

The Doctor saw what was happening and took off after it, always the willing hero. Rose couldn’t help but laugh a little as the hat took flight and looped up in the breeze, and he jumped to catch it. The woman hurried up to retrieve it and thanked him profusely, but Rose hung back admiring him from a distance.

* * *

 

He panted and watched the older woman scurry away before he caught sight of Rose. The sunset was in full regalia behind her, providing a reverse performance of that morning’s sunrise. The oranges and pinks and yellows were a perfect backdrop to her silhouette. The salty light wind fluttered her skirt and twirled her loose golden curls.

She noticed his staring and bit her lip, turning to the water in a coy gesture. Her sensual glance back in his direction told a different story, however. She knew she had him completely. But for some reason, she still wanted to be demure about it. He remembered some advice from Pete he had been half-listening to from their traditional wedding day father-in-law to son-in-law chat: No matter how long you’re together, she will want to be pursued, to know you still want her, that you’re willing to woo her over and over, to fall in love with her again every day of your lives.

He approached his beach goddess in reverence. She stood enthralled by the painting in the sky, so it was easy to take her by surprise when he reached her side. He turned her cheek toward him with a soft caress of his fingertips on her jaw.

“The sunset… You’re missing it,” she cautioned, but without much conviction.

“Rose…” he whispered in awe.

“Yeah?” Her breathy tone was a very good sign, from his experience.

“You are _captivating_.” He brushed the lightest of touches over the petals above her left ear. His Hawaiian friends told him it was a symbol of her marital status. Pride and joyous disbelief thrilled through him once more as she brought her lips to his.

As surreal as this island paradise was, nothing felt more real in the multiverse than the devotion he felt for this incredible woman.

Rose pulled away from the kiss just in time to turn around in his arms and catch the last dip of the sun beneath the line where water met sky. He nibbled at her neck, and she sighed in contentment as they watched the flaming sky fade to darkness.

At the first flash of lime green not 50 feet in front of them, she stiffened and gasped.

“What is it, love?” He loosened his hold on her and peered down to read her expression.

“I completely forgot! I had heard about this, but never… Well, anyway, just watch!”

A glow of pink gilded beneath the ocean’s surface, soon joined by another pulsating green and a highlighter yellow and a brilliant blue.

“What… How?” He squinted and tried to make sense of the colors illuminating the reef just off the shore.

“It was one of the things everyone mentioned when I first came here to this universe. I was researching all the differences, but obviously bioluminescent marine life in other part of the world wasn’t high on the list of things that were important for me to know when building the cannon. But I always thought it was kinda beautiful and planned to ask you about it. I forgot until just now.”

“Wow” was all he could say. He blinked in awe of this universe and its surprises, but also at the way she spoke and yet another reminder of how she had been so strong and determined and brave.

“’S incredible,” she murmured.

“Oh, yes,” he responded on a breath. He wrapped his arms tighter around her once more as the stars came out to mirror the lights in the dark ocean below. “So, where are we gonna go first?”   

It was an echo of an ash-snowy night, where they held hands and started a new year and a new version of him together. Though they had been together on this new adventure in this new universe with this version of him for a while now, it still was the start of something new – their official Earth-legal human marriage.

“That way.” She pointed to a random spot in the sky, playing along. “No, hold on. That way.”

“That way?” he responded just like she did back then.

“Mmhmm.” She leaned her head back on his shoulder.

“Yeah, that way.”

* * *

 

They stood out among the stars until all the other couples had gone home and the flickering tiki torches were the only light along the pathway to their hotel.

They were in no hurry to make it back, however, lulled into peace by the magical evening and the contentment between them. Just as they reached the lush garden leading up to their resort, Rose tugged him to the side, off the pathway and under a low palm tree. The swish of the long branches covered both their words and their upper bodies. She twined her hands around the back of his neck, but instead of pulling herself up to kiss him as he expected, she sighed and parted her lips to speak. He reassured her by wrapping his arms around her back. She was safe with him, the gesture reminded her.

“I just want you to know,” she confessed, “I love everything about you. I love how you are so ready to help people, and that you listen to their stories, and that you want to marvel over glowing fish and sunsets with me. I love the way you look at me like I’m some island queen or something—”

“Beach goddess, actually,” he interrupted, sending her into flattered giggles.

“Oh, really? Alright. Whatever you prefer.” She sobered and tried again. “What I’m trying to say is, even if we didn’t have the TARDIS and our old life back—”

“But better,” he interrupted again, reaching up to take her hand and play with her wedding rings.

“Are you going to let me finish or not?” she scolded with a playful slap to his shoulder.

“Sorry, please continue.” His chastened look redeemed him, as usual.

“As I was _trying_ to say, even if we couldn’t get back out there in time and space… you’re all I want.”

“I know.” He was serious now, staring down at her with the most sinful chocolate. “You’re all I want too. None of that other stuff matters compared to this. To how much I love you.”

“I love you.” She hugged him tightly, as if she was sealing their promises forever. They had already been devoted to each other for years, had committed their lives to each other from their first kiss in this universe, had just gotten married days ago. But still she snogged him beneath that palm tree with all the passion in her heart.

A flash of light from a security guard’s torch shocked them out of their not-so-private hideaway.

“Bed?” he whispered as they snuck away just in time.

“I’m counting on it,” she repeated her line from that morning and got a pinch on the bum in return. Seeing as they had now entered the hotel lobby through a side door, it was unfortunately witnessed by a few older tourists, two of whom shot them reproachful glares, but one familiar woman just smiled and tipped her sandy straw sunhat in their direction with a wink.

The newlyweds nodded in acknowledgment and blushed at being caught, but burst out into laughter as soon as the lift closed securely behind them.

“When I’m a gran and I’ve lost my sunhat, will you catch it for me?” Rose asked with a teasing smile as they waited for the lift to arrive at their floor.

“Perhaps. Or maybe I’ll just send one of our grandkids chasing after it.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“What?”

“Growing old with you.”

“Forever, Rose Tyler.”

His first kiss was cut short by the ding of the lift arriving at its destination, but once they were safely in their room, his many subsequent kisses in various and increasingly intimate locations left no doubt about how long he intended to stay with her and exactly what he planned to do to pass the time.


End file.
